Les Sanglots Longs
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Mycroft n'avait pleuré que six fois dans toute sa vie. Chaque fois, il y avait laisser un peu de lui, de la joie, de la tristesse , de l'inquiétude, de la douleur, du plaisir. Mais après ce soir, ça serait différent, parce qu'après ce soir Mycroft ne pleurerait plus. (Mystrade)


**_Titre_: Les sanglots longs — Tears**

**_Auteure_ : IBegToDreamAndDiffer**

**_Traductrice_: Elizabeth Mary Holmes**

**_Correctrice _: Hanako Hayashi**

**_Rating_: M**

_Genre(s)_: Angst/Romance

**_Nombre de mots_: 7795**

**_Disclaimers_ **: Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.

**_Notes_:  
**Merci Hana, chère amie  
Traductrice talentueuse et relectrice de génie  
Merci du fond du cœur, parce que tu as beaucoup de mérite ici

Merci à vous qui lisez ma modeste tentative de traduction.  
N'hésitez pas dans une review, à donner votre opinion ou faire une suggestion.  
Allez lire la version originale qui vaut mieux que cette trahison.

* * *

Les larmes cascadaient sur les joues de Mycroft Holmes et pour une fois, il n'essaya pas d'en arrêter le flot. Il n'avait pleuré que six fois dans toute sa vie.

La première fois, ce fut quand on le passait à tabac à l'école, parce qu'il était différent, parce qu'il était intelligent, parce qu'il était gay et parce qu'il avait peut-être quelques kilos en trop.

La seconde fut lorsque Sherlock tomba d'un arbre et se cassa le bras. Le gamin de sept ans avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et Mycroft avec lui, tellement inquiet de ce qui allait advenir de son petit-frère.

Quand son tout premier assistant personnel fut tué au cours d'une réunion de routine, Mycroft avait pleuré pour la troisième fois. On avait visé Mycroft, mais ce fut Colin qui mourut. Il avait pris le jeune homme dans ses bras alors que celui-ci tempêtait et implorait la Mort de ne pas le prendre, de lui laisser une autre chance. Tout ce qu'il put sentir fut les larmes de Mycroft qui se mêlèrent aux siennes.

Lorsque Mycroft perdit sa virginité, il pleura. Des larmes de désir, de douleur, de bonheur et de plaisir. Mais quand plus tard Richard l'avait quitté pour un homme au physique plus engageant, il avait retenu ses larmes et s'était juré de ne plus jamais s'abandonner à l'amour. Pourtant, en cet instant, il était dans les bras d'un autre homme, les yeux ruisselants de larmes de joie.

Quand Père mourut, Mycroft pleura encore une fois. Lui et Mycroft n'avaient jamais été en très bons termes. Père voulait que Mycroft devienne Premier ministre, qu'il se fasse un nom, mais Mycroft préférait tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre. Il aimait manipuler les officiels du gouvernement, et diriger la Grande-Bretagne à sa guise depuis le banc de touche. Voilà pourquoi Père et Mycroft ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis dix ans. Lors de ses funérailles, Mycroft pleura des larmes silencieuses aux côtés de Mummy et Sherlock, murmurant : « Je suis désolé. »

Quand Sherlock fit une overdose et que Mycroft ne fut pas là pour intervenir à temps, il pleura. Il avait été contacté par un certain inspecteur Lestrade lors de l'admission à l'hôpital de son petit-frère. Petit frère qu'il avait retrouvé inconscient et relié à des machines curieuses, terriblement maigre avec des poches sous les yeux et des marques d'injections sur les bras. Mycroft avait essayé de repousser les larmes, ne voulant pas pleurer devant un autre homme. Mais il pleura. Et Lestrade fut là, à ses côtés et pleura avec lui.

Et aujourd'hui, pour la septième fois, Mycroft pleurait. Ce n'était pas parce que son frère était en danger, parce qu'un membre de sa famille était parti " pour de bon" ou encore parce qu'il avait enfin accepté de coucher avec quelqu'un pour la première fois après vingt ans d'attente. Non, il pleurait parce qu'il était perdu. En colère et effrayé. Parce qu'il était excédé par ce désir qui l'envahissait.

Oui, ce désir. Mycroft Holmes désirait. Mycroft Holmes désirait cet homme qui l'avait vu pleurer pour la sixième fois de sa vie d'homme. L'attirance avait été prompt, la réalisation de cette attirance, beaucoup plus longue. Après le réconfort que Lestrade lui avait apporté dans cette chambre d'hôpital bien des années auparavant, Mycroft s'était pris à apprécier pleinement l'inspecteur.

Un homme charmant, aux cheveux prématurément grisonnants, aux yeux d'un marron sombre, avec un visage d'apparence jeune et un corps à se damner. Charmant ? Certainement. Adorable. Absolument. Baisable…? Eh bien Mycroft essayait de ne pas y penser.

Mais il y pensait malgré lui, ou plutôt son corps y pensait pour lui. Encore et encore, parce que chaque fois que Lestrade et lui se trouvaient réunis, le corps de Mycroft n'en faisait plus qu'à sa tête. Il sentait son pouls s'accélérer, son pénis tressauter dans son boxer et une montée d'endorphines qui le rendait confus. Il s'efforçait pourtant d'ignorer chacun de ces signaux et ce pour plusieurs raisons :

Petit un, Lestrade était hétéro.

Petit deux, Lestrade était marié.

Petit trois, Dans l'hypothèse où Lestrade serait ni hétéro ni marié, il ne voudrait jamais de Mycroft (qui voudrait de lui d'ailleurs ?).

Petit quatre, Lestrade travaillait avec Sherlock.

Et de toute manière..., petit cinq, il ne voudrait pas de lui, c'est tout. Lestrade ne voudrait jamais de Mycroft.

Mycroft n'était pas attirant, ni intéressant, ni amusant, ni rien du tout en fait. Il était intelligent et riche, voilà tout ce qu'il avait pour lui. Et des hommes comme Greg Lestrade n'étaient pas intéressés par ce genre de choses.

Alors Mycroft mit ses sentiments de côtés et se fit une priorité de garder Lestrade dans sa vie, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment il pourrait se passer de sa présence.

Des larmes ruisselaient encore une fois sur les joues de Mycroft qui était tout recroquevillé sur son canapé hors de prix, les genoux ramenés à son visage. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas effondré ainsi, des années qu'il retenait sa colère qui venait, avec son manque de confiance en lui, lui embrumer l'esprit. Mais il avait passé une mauvaise journée, Sherlock l'avait une fois de plus critiqué lui et son poids et aucune des réunions auxquelles il avait participé ne s'étaient passées comme prévues.

Et puis il y avait eu Greg, souriant, rigolant et lui tendant une cigarette. Et ça avait été la goutte de trop. Mycroft était parti, marchant à grandes enjambés et s'éloignant de Greg lui criait de revenir. Il était rentré à son appartement, sombre et vide, avait enlevé son manteau, sa veste de costume et son gilet qu'il laissa tomber au sol tout en se dirigeant vers le canapé où il s'effondra.

Les larmes étaient arrivées par surprise mais Mycroft n'avait pas tenté de les combattre. Il les laissa couler. Il les laissa couler parce qu'il était excédé que Sherlock obtienne tout ce qu'il désire quand son ainé en était réduit à ramasser les pots cassés. Il était excédé par son travail, et de devoir être l'homme d'acier du gouvernement. Il était excédé de désirer Gregory Lestrade sans pouvoir le faire sien.

Mycroft inspira, les yeux douloureux, et le corps tremblant. Il détestait pleurer. De une, c'était répugnant, et de deux c'était un manque cruel de dignité. Et puis ça lui gonflait les yeux, et faisait trembler ses lèvres. Son visage apparaissait encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et ça lui encombrait le nez de mucosités diverses, des choses hautement inappropriées pour un homme comme lui.

Mais il ne pouvait ni ne voulait faire autrement. Il avait besoin d'une bonne crise de larmes pour se purger de toute cette colère. Toutefois, ça serait sûrement inefficace, et ce même après qu'il ait pleuré et regagner une certaine dignité, parce que la situation ne s'améliorerait pas. Greg serait toujours intouchable et Mycroft…Mycroft serait pathétique.

Mycroft qui fut brusquement sorti de ses sombres pensées par quelqu'un qui tambourinait à sa porte et qui appuyait beaucoup plus longtemps que nécessaire sur le bouton de sonnette, au point que l'officiel eut des envies de meurtre. Envies de meurtre qu'il pourrait assouvir, il était le Gouvernement Britannique après tout.

Mais qui que ce soit, il ne pouvait pas aller les affronter, pas dans son état actuel. Parce que ça ferait vraiment jaser de trouver le gouvernement britannique roulé en boule sur son canapé comme l'espèce de loque humaine qu'il était vraiment.

On continuait de sonner et de frapper à sa porte et on avait même commencé à crier. Mycroft s'appuya un coussin sur la tête pour essayer d'atténuer le bruit et se laissa prendre dans une mare colère, de douleur et …

On venait de soulever le coussin qui recouvrait son visage et Mycroft cligna des yeux.

« Mycroft, pourquoi tu pleures ? »

C'était Greg. Pourquoi devait-il s'agir de Greg ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Chez Mycroft ? Comment était-il entré ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Mycroft d'une voix rocailleuse dans un curieux mélange d'incompréhension, de colère et de tristesse.

« Sherlock m'a envoyé un texto. »

Mycroft regarda Greg qui soupira et sortit son portable, il appuya sur quelques boutons et le tendit à l'autre homme.

_Mon frère a besoin de vous, je vous donnerai une clef. -SH_

Mycroft grogna. Evidemment. Sherlock n'était pas loin lorsque Mycroft avait manqué de fondre en larmes sur la scène de crime. Et il avait évidemment remarqué combien son frère était fou amoureux de Greg. Et il avait envoyé un texto à l'inspecteur et lui avait donné une clef pour que Greg puisse aller réconforter Mycroft.

« Je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. » affirma Mycroft.

« Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ? » demanda Greg qui s'était assis sur la table basse. Mycroft n'avait même pas le cœur à rappeler à l'inspecteur que les tables basses ne devaient pas servir de sièges.

« Pourquoi tu pleures tout seul dans le noir sans répondre à la porte ou au téléphone ? »

« Je ne pleure pas. » marmonna Mycroft un peu bêtement, en voyant combien ses joues étaient trempées et en sentant de nouvelles larmes s'ajouter…c'était idiot de nier qu'il pleurait alors que c'était si clairement visible.

« Mais si, dis-moi juste pourquoi. »

Mycroft secoua la tête en signe de dénégation : « Non »

« Pourquoi non ? »

« Parce que. »

Greg fronça les sourcils. Quoique ce soit qui ait troublé Mycroft l'avait profondément troublé parce que l'aîné des Holmes n'aurait jamais dit quelque chose de ce genre.

« Mycroft… »

« Va-t'en ! » Répondit-il sur un ton cassant en saisissant son coussin qu'il serra contre sa poitrine, ses yeux ne quittant pas Greg du regard. « Va-t'en, laisse-moi tranquille. » Il avait conscience qu'il agissait comme un gamin de cinq ans, mais Greg le mettait à bout nerfs. Il était juste trop parfait, charmant, et inaccessible. Et qu'est-ce qu'était Mycroft ? Un homme de quarante-cinq ans qui avait le béguin pour un autre homme et qui avait en tout et pour tout fait l'amour douze fois dans sa vie, à chaque fois avec le même homme.

« Je n'irai nulle part. » dit Greg calmement en se penchant en avant. « Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas pour que même Sherlock se fasse du souci ? » Mycroft le fusilla du regard mais les larmes continuaient de couler et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

L'inspecteur soupira et tendit le bras pour essayer de l'apaiser. Mycroft recula et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé en essayant de s'éloigner de Greg. Non, il ne fallait pas que Greg puisse le toucher, parce que s'il le faisait, il allait perdre le contrôle et s'effondrerait complétement. Comment pourrait-il apprécier quelques instants sa caresse apaisante et puis repartir comme si de rien était. Ça lui briserait le cœur.

Greg fronça les sourcils et abandonna sa tentative. « Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui te perturbe d'une quelconque manière que ce soit ? »

« Non…Oui…Je ne sais pas… »

« C'est …confus… » Admit Greg en s'humectant les lèvres. Les yeux de Mycroft s'étaient fixés sur sa bouche. Mon Dieu, Greg avait une belle bouche, des lèvres pleines, un sourire charmant…il était juste vraiment parfait.

« Aller Myc' dis-moi… »

Myc'… Myc' ? Depuis quand était-il devenu Myc' ? Il n'avait jamais été Myc'. Pour Mummy, il était My, pour Sherlock aussi il avait été My à une époque où le cadet des Holmes n'en voulait pas au monde entier et à son aîné en particulier. Il ne serait jamais Myc', ah non, vraiment pas Myc'.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils et Greg soupira de nouveau.

« Mycroft… »

« Je t'aime. »

Greg fit un bond de surprise. Ses yeux s'élargirent et vagabondèrent sur le visage de Mycroft.

« Euh…quoi…? »

« Je t'aime. » répéta Mycroft.

« Okay…. »

Mycroft eut un regard courroucé.

« Donc, tu m'aimes et c'est ça qui te fait pleurer… ? »

« Oui. » répondit Mycroft qui n'en pouvait plus de mentir, qui en avait marre de désirer Greg sans jamais pouvoir rêver de l'avoir pour lui. Mais comme ça Greg saurait, My n'aurait plus ce poids sur le cœur, et Greg comprendrait qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais se parler, se côtoyer, ni communiquer de quelque manière que ce soit. Parce que la fuite était la dernière échappatoire de Mycroft et le seul choix qu'il pouvait faire.

« Euh…okay…je ne suis peut-être pas un Holmes, mais je ne vois pas en quoi m'aimer peut te faire pleurer… »

Mycroft le gourmanda. « Je t'aime Gregory, mais tu n'es pas disponible. »

« Et comment ? » demanda Greg vraiment curieux. « Je suis divorcé, célibataire et bi. »

Mycroft cligna des yeux : « Tu…Tu es bisexuel ? »

Greg eut un sourire en coin.

« T'avais pas déduit ça, pas vrai ? » Mycroft acquiesça. « Bien sûr j'ai toujours préféré les femmes mais je ne saurais pas dire non à un homme bien fait de sa personne. » dit-il en parcourant d'un regard appréciateur le corps de son vis-à-vis qui changea de position.

« Encore une fois, pourquoi le fait que tu m'aimes te fait pleurer… ? »

« Parce que tu ne voudras jamais de moi. » cria Mycroft, ce qui fit sursauter Greg. Mycroft lança le coussin à travers le salon avec colère et peur et surtout à cause de la tristesse qui l'accablait. Des larmes se mirent encore à couler, rendant sa vision floue. « Je suis amoureux de toi depuis la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré …et je ne peux…et je ne peux pas t'avoir pour moi. Tu es séduisant, beau, intéressant…tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas. » finit faiblement Mycroft en repliant ses bras.

Greg continuait de le dévisager, ce que My trouvait exaspérant au possible. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre combien My devait se retenir et combien de rester à distance lui déchirait le cœur ? Combien d'être si proche et pourtant si loin le tuait à petit feu ?

« Va-t'en, c'est la dernière fois que je te le demande. Je ne peux plus te côtoyer, laisse-moi seul. » tempêta Mycroft en sanglotant et fermant les yeux, le corps secoué de soubresauts.

« Mycroft, est-ce que c'est d'aimer un homme qui te mets tant sur les nerfs ? »

Mycroft esquissa presque un sourire. Presque. « Gregory, je …je suis gay. » articula-t-il avec difficulté.

« Le problème n'est donc pas d'aimer un homme. Euh…c'est pt 'être à cause de mon manque de raffinement ? Parce que je bois de la bière, que je regarde _Doctor Who_ et d'autres trucs …et parce que je suis pas aristocrate ou un truc du genre ? »

Mycroft ouvrit lentement les yeux. « Quoi ? Non ! Certainement pas. J'aime toutes ces choses quand elles te concernent. »

Greg eut l'air encore plus perplexe : « Je te comprends pas, tu m'aimes, et tu débloques et tu pleures, pas parce que je suis un mec ou que je suis pas raffiné ou que… tu me rends perplexe, tu sais… »

L'aîné des Holmes soupira et ferma de nouveau les yeux, les larmes brûlant ses paupières. « Pars, s'il te plait !» implora-t-il dans un murmure. Il frémit lorsqu'il sentit un bras envelopper sa taille et l'une des mains de l'autre homme relever lentement son menton. « Gregory ? » chuchota Mycroft en ouvrant les yeux. Greg était si proche maintenant.

« Tais-toi Mycroft ! » dit l'inspecteur qui le fit taire d'un baiser.

Le cerveau de Mycroft venait de s'arrêter. Métaphoriquement bien sûr, mais le flot de ses pensées venait de se figer et au lieu d'être parfaitement agencées comme d'habitude, ce n'était plus que quelque chose de joyeusement pétillant et du genre : « Oh mon Dieu, Greg est entrain de m'embrasser ! »

Et lorsque les lèvres de l'inspecteur s'ouvrirent, l'officiel grogna assez bruyamment. Greg poursuivit son exploration en faisant cette fois-ci participer sa langue. Mycroft pouvait trouver reconnaître le goût des cigarettes, des pâtes, des larmes, et puis il y avait cette saveur brûlante et succulente qu'il appellerait _Greg _et qui était définitivement l'une des meilleures choses qui lui ait été donné de goûter.

Greg se retira et regarda Mycroft, les yeux noirs de désir, la respiration plus erratique.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Mycroft après quelques minutes, son cerveau refusant encore d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de vivre à l'instant.

« Tu es un idiot. » Et My hocha la tête, Greg soupira : « Mycroft, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Dit quoi ? »

« Que tu m'aimais… »

Mycroft fronça les sourcils, regagnant graduellement le contrôle de son esprit.

« Je…euh…pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? »

« Oh j'sais pas… pt' être pour que l'on sorte ensemble, qu'on s'embrasse, qu'on couche ensemble et tout le toutim. » dit Greg d'un ton sarcastique.

Mycroft se sentit rougir, les larmes ne coulaient plus sur son visage où se peignait maintenant l'incompréhension.

« Je…Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je t'aime bien, grand bêta… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois même que je t'aime tout court. »

« Gregory… »

« Est-ce que l'amour c'est se sentir tout chose à l'intérieur rien que quand tu penses à quelqu'un… ?»

« Je ne … »

« Ou encore te sentir durcir rien qu'en sentant son after-shave… ?»

« Gregory ! » réprimanda Mycroft en rougissant vivement, ce qui fit rire l'inspecteur qui se pencha pour cueillir un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

« Myc', t'es bête. »

Le cerveau de Mycroft était de nouveau aux abonnés absents et il se contenta de dévisager Greg.

« Si tu me l'avais dit, on aurait pu…Bon Dieu….tu voyais pas que je ressentais la même chose… ? »

« Pourquoi tu te serais intéressé à moi ? » demanda Mycroft en balayant Greg du regard. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Il y avait encore dix minutes, Mycroft s'était presque fait à l'idée de sortir l'inspecteur de sa vie et puis l'inspecteur l'avait embrassé, lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, avait même parlé de ce qui le rendait dur...

Son cerveau tournait de nouveau à plein régime mais se dédiait désormais tout entier à des pensées pas très chastes.

« Bah pour commencer, t'es putain de sexy. » Mycroft rougit vivement. « T'es mystérieux, puissant, riche, intelligent, t'as de l'humour, tu portes bien le costume, t'es sexy… »

« Tu l'as déjà dit » l'interrompit My.

Greg sourit : « Donc tu me crois… »

« Non. »

L'inspecteur répondit par un baiser farouche, presque violent rendant Mycroft avide de plus, sans pourtant l'empêcher de briser ce baiser.

«Trop rapide ? » s'enquit le policier.

« Non, je …. » il laissa sa phrase en suspend en laissant son regard vagabonder sur le corps de Greg. « Tu …m'aimes … ?»

« Bah je crois bien, le baiser était éloquent, non ? »

Mycroft le dévisagea.

Greg soupira et entoura de ses bras la taille de l'autre homme, le rapprochant de lui. Sa tiédeur, son after-shave, sa douceur, faisaient batifoler des papillons dans le ventre de Mycroft et le faisaient se sentir tout drôle, et ce même un peu plus bas.

« Mycroft, crois-moi quand je te dis que je t'aime. J'ai voulu sortir avec toi, t'embrasser et coucher avec toi avant même mon divorce mais je croyais que tu ne voudrais jamais de quelqu'un comme moi. Mais vu que maintenant je sais ce que tu ressens… » Éluda-t-il en déglutissant et relevant la tête, les yeux brillants de sincérité. « S'il-te-plait crois-moi quand je te dis que je t'aime. » implora-t-il presque.

Mycroft le dévisagea, essaya de trouver quelque chose dans son langage corporel qui pourrait traduire le mensonge, qui ne serait qu'une déception de plus pour My. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, tout en lui, de son regard à la façon qu'il avait de tenir Mycroft tout contre lui prouvait qu'il disait la vérité.

« Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu m'aimerais ? »

« Je crois que l'on est au-dessus de ça. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas. »

« Hmmm….alors laisse-moi donc te le prouver.» réfléchit Greg en glissant une main sous la chemise de Mycroft, le faisant frissonner avant de s'engager dans un nouveau baiser torride, coupant court à toute protestation.

Mycroft grogna et se fondit contre le plus âgé, le corps encore assez faible mais assaillit par la joie et le plaisir et des tas d'autres choses à la fois. Il embrassait vraiment Greg, Gregory Lestrade, l'inspecteur Gregory Jonathan Lestrade, l'homme qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps et qui l'entrainait vers la chambre qu'il supposait être dans cette direction.

Ils jouèrent des lèvres et des langues avant de s'effondrer sur le large lit et Greg se mit à chevaucher les hanches de Mycroft et se frotter contre lui. My qui gémissait alors que Greg déboutonnait sa chemise tout en mordillant et suçotant le cou de l'officiel. Il continuait de presser son érection contre celle de Mycroft qui se disait qu'il allait venir ici et maintenant. Après tout, ça faisait plus de vingt ans.

Par chance, Gregory avait compris le message et s'éloigna un peu le temps de retirer chaussures et chaussettes et d'enlever pantalon et boxer qu'il laissa tomber au sol. Mycroft resta bouche-bée en parcourant du regard le corps absolument nu de Gregory Lestrade.

Il était …Mycroft n'avait jamais vu tant de perfection…. Il était doux mais pourtant musclé, la peau joliment hâlée, le ventre plat et un torse recouvert de quelques poils sombres qui descendaient de son ventre jusqu'à son entrejambe. Et son sexe, mon Dieu, son sexe, dur et luisant, rien que pour Mycroft.

L'officiel garda ses yeux rivés sur Greg alors que celui-ci le déshabillait. Il avait quelque chose de très sensuel, et d'excitant, vraiment très excitant dans la façon qu'il avait de procéder. Il avait commencé par les chaussures, défaisant les lacets prestement avant de les lancer par-dessus ses épaules. Les chaussettes suivirent et Greg laissa courir ses mains sur ses jambes avant de faire frissonner Mycroft en lui retirant sa ceinture.

Il fit passer la pièce de cuir entre ses doigts avant de la laisser tomber au sol. Mycroft souleva ses hanches pour que Greg puisse lui ôter son pantalon et déglutit quand celui-ci lui déboutonna sa chemise, ses mains tièdes et calleuses courant sur son ventre, et sur son torse avant d'aider Mycroft à enlever sa chemise soyeuse.

Greg l'embrassa de nouveau et putain, que c'était bon. Gregory Lestrade était vraiment le plus talentueux de tous les hommes que My avait embrassés. Bon, Mycroft n'avait embrassé que quatre personnes dans sa vie, mais pourtant, Greg était définitivement premier sur la liste de My. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'était pas en queue de liste pour Greg.

Le policier darda deux doigts sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement de Mycroft et leva la tête pour demander la permission de continuer. My acquiesça et Greg le mit promptement en tenue d'Adam avant de reculer un peu pour contempler.

Mycroft savait qu'il n'avait rien de séduisant. Il était pâle, roux avec un ventre mou et des jambes faiblardes et … « Bon Dieu, tu es superbe. » dit Greg en se léchant les lèvres et en détaillant du regard le corps de Mycroft en marquant une longue pause d'une bonne vingtaine de secondes sur son membre palpitant.

« Quoi ? »

Greg leva les yeux au ciel : « Je t'avais bien dit que t'étais superbe et captivant. »

Mycroft rougit et ce encore plus vivement lorsque Greg remonta sur le lit, embrassant ses cuisses et son ventre et partant de là, léchant avec vigueur jusqu'à ses tétons. My grogna fortement et rua des hanches alors que le policier s'attaquait à son téton droit avec des lèvres fermes et des dents raclant légèrement.

« Oh mon Dieu… » gémit Mycroft.

Greg eut un sourire de Chat du Cheshire et l'entraina dans un baiser féroce où les langues dansaient et où le souffle était court. « Tu aimes ça ? »

« Euh… Il continua de sucer avidement les tétons de Mycroft en alternant et titillant celui dont ne s'occupait pas sa bouche d'une main tendis que l'autre entourait le sexe luisant de Mycroft.

« Oh mon Dieu… » haleta Mycroft en s'enfonçant dans la caresse, fermant les yeux. Il n'avait plus sentit autre chose que sa propre main depuis vingt ans. Alors la main de Gregory fut vraiment très appréciée jusqu'à ce qu'elle agace son téton vigoureusement ce qui fit gémir Mycroft encore plus fort. Le corps du politicien confondait maintenant douleur et plaisir, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre les soubresauts de son sexe douloureusement tendu.

« Gr…Greg… »

« Tu en veux plus ? » demanda le policier en continuant de jouer avec le téton gauche de Mycroft.

« S'il te plait ! »

Greg réitéra sa torsion sur le téton de Mycroft tout en mordillant l'autre assez fort pour y laisser des marques. Mycroft ne faisait que grogner plus fort, ses mains jouant dans sa chevelure alors qu'il cédait au plaisir qui assaillait son corps.

L'inspecteur poursuivit petits pincements et morsures, laissant des suçons sur son torse et son ventre, la peau virant au rouge vif après son passage. Mycroft sentait la douleur, mais ça lui parut délicieux. Greg marqua une pause pour s'enquérir de l'état son amant et fronça les sourcils en le voyant; il avait le visage écarlate et quelques larmes se précipitaient ses joues.

« Myc' ? »

« Je vais bien, tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu…dépassé. »

«Tu veux qu'on arrête ? »

« Aucune chance. » dit Mycroft avant de tirer à lui Greg pour un nouveau baiser, ce qui fit sourire l'homme qui décida de jouer avec la lèvre inférieure de Mycroft en la suçotant. My grogna et passa une main ferme dans les cheveux de Greg, leurs corps collants et brûlants l'un contre l'autre.

« Greg, j'ai besoin…de plus. »

« Plus ? »

« Plus de tout. Plus de contact. Plus de baisers. Plus de morsures. S'il-te-plait. Fais quelque chose ! » grogna Mycroft en suçant la langue de son amant.

Greg lécha la mâchoire de Mycroft avant d'enfoncer ses ongles dans le bras du politicien qui s'arrangea pour donner plus de profondeur à l'acte. Le plus jeune semblait apprécier souffrir un peu et le policier ne perdit pas une minute à laisser de longues marques rougeâtres sur ses bras et sur son torse avant de faire se tourner Mycroft.

Son sexe luisant attendait devant l'intimité de Mycroft qui grogna et plongea son visage dans l'un des oreillers. Greg lui administra une légère claque sur le postérieur, les grognements de l'homme d'état furent plus bruyants et plus beaucoup plus grossiers.

Il donna une seconde claque un peu plus forte avant d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau pâle, sachant qu'il allait y laisser des marques, mais Mycroft semblait aimer ça. Il essaya de ruer mais Greg l'avait proprement cloué au lit, ses cuisses serrées fermement sur ses hanches.

« C'était quoi ça, Mycroft ? » demanda Greg après une phrase particulièrement grossière.

« R-Rien. » Greg savait que My rougissait, il donnait du moins l'impression de rougir.

« Ce n'était pas rien… » dit l'inspecteur en pinçant le postérieur de Mycroft. « Voudrais-tu une nouvelle claque ? »

« Peut-être… » admit à mi-voix le plus jeune. Greg le frappa plus fort qu'auparavant tout en resserrant sa prise sur les hanches de Mycroft et caressant l'éventualité de se frayer un chemin dans son intimité. « Oh Bonté divine ! »

Greg se pencha en avant pour mordre le pli de son cou, mordant assez fort et suçant de telle sorte qu'une large ecchymose apparaisse. My grognait et se débattait sous lui mais ne voulait pas s'en tenir à ça. Il voulait Greg en lui.

« Gr—Greg…s'il-te-plait… » Gémit Mycroft.

Il était amusant de voir ce qu'un peu de douleur et quelques baisers pouvaient faire au Gouvernement Britannique. D'un gentleman raffiné et snobinard, il n'était plus qu'une créature née du désir, se débattant et gémissant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Myc' ? » demanda le policier en se penchant en avant pour déposer des baisers doux sur le visage rougi et luisant de son amant.

« Prends-moi, s'il-te-plait. »

« Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait auparavant ? » demanda un Greg plein de sollicitude qui craignait de faire souffrir Mycroft. Il s'assit et invita Mycroft à se retourner pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

« Oui, mais il y a longtemps. » avoua Mycroft en rougissant encore un peu plus.

« Longtemps ? »

« Euhh. »

« Myc' ? »

Mycroft soupira et baissa les yeux en marmottant :

« Vingt-cinq ans. »

Greg haussa les sourcils, se demandant comment c'était possible : Mycroft était diablement sexy, riche, puissant, influent et …Il n'était sûrement pas le seul à désirer Mycroft Holmes.

Il se pencha pour embrasser son amant, leurs lèvres contusionnées et gonflées.

« On n'est pas obligés, tu sais. On peut juste se touch… » dit-il doucement.

Mycroft ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase.

« Non. Je veux que tu me prennes maintenant, s'il-te-plait. »

« Tu en es certain ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as des préservatifs et du lubrifiant ? »

Mycroft pâlit aussitôt, le regard empli de terreur.

« Oh bonté divine ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas de préservatifs ! » cria Mycroft en se passant les mains sur le visage. « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas de préservatifs ? Comment puis-je…? Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? »

« Mycroft —»

« Je n'ai rien du tout. » poursuivit Mycroft sans entendre Greg. « Mais j'ai besoin de toi et je…je ne peux pas croire ça. »

« Myc—»

« Bien sûr que je n'ai pas ces foutus préservatifs, je n'ai couché avec personne depuis vingt ans… » Fulminait-il en marmottant. « Et la seule fois où l'on m'accorde de le faire avec toi, je n'ai rien à disposition pour le faire bien et il me manque ces foutus capotes ! »

Greg le fit taire par un baiser, My gémissant tout contre sa bouche. « Tu peux te taire, juste deux secondes… » Mycroft semblait vouloir continuer sa séance d'autoflagellation mais finit par se taire pour écouter Greg. « Je suis clean et si tu l'es toi aussi, nous n'avons pas besoin de préservatifs. »

Mycroft le fusilla du regard.

« Eh…ce n'est qu'une suggestion. » dit le policier en haussant les épaules. « Et puis on se frotter l'un contre l'autre, comme je te l'ai déjà proposé. »

« Non, je veux que tu me prennes. » dit Mycroft sur un ton impérieux. « Je …Je suis clean. »

« Excellent. » sourit Greg en l'embrassant encore une fois. « Mais maintenant, on a besoin de lubrifiant. » Il s'éloigna et sourit. Il fallut quelques instants à Mycroft pour saisir ce qu'exigeait Greg et il sourit à son tour. Il s'assit et Greg s'allongea sur le dos, regardant le politicien se mettre à quatre pattes. Il passa sa main au-dessus de l'entrejambe de son amant, ses yeux bleus perçants cataloguant tout ce qu'il voyait et pencha légèrement la tête, son regard s'arrêtant sur le membre de Greg.

Il fut prompt à le prendre entre ses doigts pâles. Greg en gémit de plus belle lorsque Mycroft tira légèrement sur son membre suintant, passant un doigt sur le gland en étalant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Il cria lorsque Mycroft se pencha en avant pour entourer de ses lèvres chaudes et humides son frein, le suçant et faisant virevolter sa langue.

« Bon Dieu, Myc' ! » grogna-t-il, s'enfonçant dans la cavité buccale de son partenaire, essayant d'avoir un peu plus de chaleur, de friction, juste un peu plus de Mycroft. « Bon Dieu ! Plus ! »

Mycroft sourit, toujours à sa besogne, et ferma les yeux, enroulant ses doigts autour du membre de Greg chaque fois qu'il reprenait son souffle. Il avala le liquide pré-éjaculatoire, appréciant son goût salé et surtout le fait qu'il goutait Greg, que c'était à Greg qu'il faisait cette pipe et que c'était Greg qui gémissait et ruait sous lui. Il y a encore une heure, il était au bord de la dépression et là…là…tout allait mieux, vraiment mieux.

« Mycroft, bon Dieu, je peux te prendre maintenant ? » demanda expressément Greg.

Mycroft rendit sa liberté au policier dans un _pop_ humide et s'assit à genoux.

« Co-Comment me veux-tu ? » dit-il en rougissant.

Greg l'embrassa tendrement, se goûtant sur les lèvres de Mycroft.

« Sur le dos. Je veux pouvoir te voir quand je te prendrai. »

Mycroft grogna et s'exécuta, s'installant de façon à pouvoir s'allonger sur ses oreillers moelleux et hors de prix. Il écarta les cuisses, se sentant nerveux alors que Greg se préparait, suçant ses propres doigts pour enduire sa peau de sa salive avant de changer de position. Mycroft gardait les yeux rivés sur lui.

L'inspecteur le regardait lui aussi alors qu'il traçait les contours de l'intimité de Mycroft avec un doigt, le faisant tressaillir. Mais il se relaxa graduellement. Greg attendit que l'homme d'état lui donne son consentement avant d'entrer en lui, passant rapidement au travers anneau de chair étroit et avançant dans la chaleur moite de l'intimité de Mycroft.

Ils grognèrent bruyamment à l'unisson, prenant tous deux une seconde pour apprécier le moment présent. Greg se mut lentement pour laisser au plus jeune le temps de s'adapter afin que ce soit plus un moment de plaisir que de douleur… bien que Mycroft semblait aimer la douleur.

Greg darda deux autres doigts et Mycroft glapit avant de se ressaisir et d'entrainer le policier plus loin dans les tréfonds de son être. Policier qui gloussa et replia ses doigts pour toucher un point très précis.

« Putain ! » cria Mycroft en haletant fortement et s'agrippant à la tête du lit derrière lui. « Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! »

« Je crois que c'est idiot de t'avoir préparé…vu que t'as l'air d'aimer la douleur. »

« Je n'—aime—pas…oh putain !... la douleur » bégaya Mycroft, ses mots étant contredits par les contractions de ses muscles autour des doigts de Greg. Greg qui agaça encore une fois un téton, faisant gémir le politicien.

« Mais si. » dit Greg en retirant ses doigts.

« Non ! » geignit Mycroft.

« Je croyais que tu voulais que je te prenne. »

Mycroft semblait être tiraillé entre la proposition de l'inspecteur et l'envie de sentir de nouveau ses doigts dans son intimité. Il agrippa ses jambes et finit par acquiescer.

Greg sourit et les écarta en s'installant. Il regarda le visage du politicien avant de faire son entrée dans son intimité, étant promptement prit dans son étroitesse et sa tiédeur. My ferma les yeux et grogna, s'arque-boutant quand le policier fut entré jusqu'à la garde. Il se mordit la lèvre et respira bruyamment, se perdant en gémissements avant de retomber sur le lit.

« Ça va ? » demanda Greg en administrant aux flancs du politicien des caresses. Mycroft prit les doigts de l'inspecteur et les amena à ses lèvres, en embrassant avec douceur les jointures avant de suçoter un doigt avec sa bouche. Greg grogna alors que Mycroft mordillait son doigt et jouait de sa langue sur/ son extrémité"). Une fois sa besogne accomplie, il eut un rictus : « Est-ce que cela répond à ta question ? »

Greg émit un monosyllabe inarticulé avant que Mycroft ne le tire à lui pour un baiser, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes et explorant sa bouche avec sa langue. Greg embrassa la mâchoire de Mycroft puis alla porter son attention sur son oreille, en suçotant le lobe et le léchant.

« Greg… » gémit My.

Greg s'écarta un peu et se réintroduit en lui en l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Mycroft qui grogna tout contre sa bouche, laissant échapper un filet d'air qui fit frissonner le policier. Le baiser reprenait de la vigueur même si l'angle qu'ils avaient choisi ne lui permettait pas d'entrer en lui autant qu'il le voulait. Mais les deux hommes n'en avaient cure et se frottaient l'un contre l'autre doucement en échangeant des baisers paresseux tandis que leurs corps s'échauffaient davantage.

Mycroft n'avait jamais ressenti ou goûté quelque chose qui ait aussi bon goût que Gregory Lestrade. L'homme était brûlant et dur contre lui, le visage rougit alors qu'il suçait les lèvres ou le visage de Mycroft, plaquant des baisers sur ses lèvres, sur sa mâchoire, sur son menton, partout…

Greg frottait son torse contre celui de My, leurs tétons se titillaient mutuellement et cela provoqua chez le politicien quelque chose qui ressemblait à des étincelles de plaisir, dans la partie supérieure de son anatomie.

Les bras forts du policier entouraient Mycroft, il avait même planté ses ongles dans son dos pour le maintenir en place. Parce que chaque poussée, chaque délicieux petit mouvement, rapprochait un peu plus Mycroft de ses limites. Son cerveau perdait ses moyens, essayant de prendre note et de tout cataloguer : la température (brûlante) de la peau de Greg contre la sienne, le bruit des gémissements étouffés de son amant, la façon qu'avait son sexe de s'introduire à la vitesse et à l'angle parfait.

Le dos de Mycroft le faisait souffrir mais il n'en avait que bien peu cure. En fait il n'avait cure de tout ce qui n'était pas Gregory Lestrade, nu et collé tout contre lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, le politicien passant une main dans les cheveux argentés coupés court du policier qui le surprit avec un coup de boutoir plus vigoureux que les précédents.

Greg grogna tout contre la bouche du politicien, les yeux papillotants alors qu'il essayait de faire face aux plaisirs qui assaillaient de toutes parts son corps. Mycroft fit un peu plus que grogner, son sexe glissant sur le ventre moite de Greg, générant encore une dose de plaisir à son corps déjà meurtri.

Le policier plaqua Mycroft sur le matelas et les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent à son contact et à la façon énergique que celui-ci eu d'agripper ses bras en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Le plaisir frais venant s'ajouter au précédent le fit gémir encore plus fort, des sons inhumains vinrent mourir sur ses lèvres tandis que Greg donnait un nouveau coup de rein.

Son membre long et épais faisait tout ce qui lui était possible pour rendre Mycroft totalement fou de plaisir. Greg étirait les muscles du politicien à merveille, le faisant souffrir et se consumer comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années.

« Plus fort. » supplia Mycroft.

« Les poussées ou…? » Greg laissa la fin de sa question en suspens avant de raffermir sa prise sur les bras de Mycroft.

« Les deux. » dit Mycroft en hoquetant alors que Greg s'enfonçait plus profondément, touchant au passage sa prostate. Le politicien ronronnait presque, le besoin d'être rempli et maltraité par Gregory Lestrade était douloureux. « Cloue moi au lit, prends moi, bonté divine ! » cria-t-il.

Greg pressa le poids de son corps sur celui de Mycroft, le clouant donc au matelas. Il dû rouler des hanches pour continuer son exploration interne et cela envoya de nouvelles piques de plaisir au politicien.

« Comme ça ? » grogna Greg en léchant son oreille.

« Oh bonté divine, oui ! » gémit Mycroft, s'arque-boutant à cette caresse. Il se sentait parfaitement empli, presque incapable de se mouvoir grâce à la prise efficace de Greg qui faisait que chaque centimètre carré de leurs corps se touchaient de toutes les façons possibles. « Oui, oui, oui… » Hoqueta encore Mycroft lorsque Greg le mordit encore une fois, plantant ses dents dans la peau fine de son épaule.

« Oh bonté divine, plus… »

Greg avait accéléré le rythme, ses grognements se mêlant à ceux de My. La sueur perlait sur son front alors qu'il s'abandonnait totalement aux sensations, pénétrant son amant comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils devaient coucher ensemble, comme si c'était leur dernière chance d'être ensemble. Il voulait que Mycroft s'en souvienne, il voulait que les contusions, la douleur et les marques de dents soient pour lui un rappel constant qu'on l'avait pris jusqu'à ce qu'il en jouisse.

« Tu es mien. » soutenu Greg avec aplomb, Mycroft gémissant sous lui. Il donna encore un coup de boutoir, frottant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre pour qu'il y ait davantage de friction sur le sexe de My. « Je veux que tu te souviennes de ça quand tu ne pourras pas t'asseoir demain. »

Mycroft soupira de plaisir.

« Je veux que tu te souviennes de la façon que je t'ai contrôlé quand tu essayeras de cacher ces morsures. » Il réitéra en mordillant la peau pâle du cou. Même son cerveau noyé par une vague de plaisir, il avait l'envie de laisser des marques visibles au-dessus du col de sa chemise.

« Tu m'entends ? »

« O...O… » Mycroft semblait incapable de former une phrase cohérente et se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Souviens-toi. » Susurra Greg tout contre son oreille avant de sucer les lèvres de Mycroft entre les siennes, il se releva pour rester au-dessus du politicien avant de refaire une entrée en force et à chaque poussée de toucher sa prostate.

Mycroft se débattait, gémissait, jurait, l'air profondément débauché, et essayant de crier le nom de Greg. Son visage était rouge vif, ses cheveux roux merveilleusement ébouriffés et son corps luisait quel que soit l'endroit où Greg posait ses yeux.

Il se baissa et prit à pleine main et avec force le membre du politicien. « Je veux que tu cris mon nom quand tu viendras. » insista-t-il en jouant avec le gland de Mycroft à chaque mouvement du poignet et réitérant sa demande.

Le plus jeune gémit, ses yeux papillotèrent, ses dents se serrèrent et son ventre se contracta. Le policier continua son traitement avec plus de vigueur, son propre orgasme arrivant à la vitesse d'une marée montante.

« Aller Myc', cris pour moi ! » Mais il ne fit que grogner et sangloter alors qu'il était de plus en plus proche de sa libération.

« Je t'aime. » lui dit Greg.

Mycroft se contracta autour de son membre et se répandit sur son bas-ventre, s'enfonçant dans le lit. Greg prit en main son sexe prestement, continuant de le prendre par derrière en même temps pour le mener à une vraie jouissance.

« Gregory…Greg…Greg…Greg…Gr…G… » My se perdit dans une litanie en retombant sur le lit, respirant fortement et mordant sa lèvre inférieure. L'orgasme n'avait absolument rien à voir avec tout ce que Mycroft avait pu ressentir jusque lors. Chacun de ses nerfs, chacun de ses muscles, chaque os, chaque atome de son putain de corps se consuma de plaisir.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était se laisser porter par son flot et le sentir emporter au loin les souffrances et la douleur, tout ce qui avait pu le troubler ou le fâcher. Tout était si bon et délicieux et puis, c'était Greg qui lui avait fait ressentir ça.

Greg abandonna soudainement le sexe de My et s'accrocha à ses hanches, y enfonçant ses ongles alors qu'il continuait sa chevauchée fantastique. Mycroft arriva à ouvrir les yeux au moment où le policier vint, criant son nom et se répandant en lui. Il frémit, bougea brusquement ses hanches avant de retomber sur My, haletant et le corps convulsant légèrement.

Mycroft marmonna et changea de position, amenant Greg à être allonger sur le dos, le faisant cligner et ouvrir les yeux. Des yeux si sombres. Il sourit au politicien, respirant encore à un rythme irrégulier.

« 'lut... »

Mycroft sourit et se frotta les yeux encore humides de ses larmes.

« Bonjour. »

« Eh bien c'était… » Essaya de dire Greg avec un sourire idiot plaqué sur les lèvres. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air plus adorable qu'à cet instant et Mycroft ronronna presque de satisfaction à l'idée qu'il pouvait maintenant embrasser, toucher et serrer contre lui son partenaire. Il s'installa sur le flanc, couvrant l'inspecteur de baisers paresseux et de caresses. Greg se contenta de lui sourire et de lui rendre les baisers avant de réussir à se lever.

« Mais où vas-tu ? » s'enquit Mycroft dans un murmure confus ; sa main retombant sur le lit comme Greg était parti.

« Je vais chercher une serviette. » dit-il en revenant avec l'objet mentionné. Il essuya lentement leurs corps, laissant la serviette choir au sol avec leurs vêtements avant de retourner sur le lit. Mais tous deux avaient bien trop chaud avec les couvertures, qu'ils repoussèrent avant de se blottir sous les draps, Mycroft se servant du torse de Greg comme d'un oreiller et le policier passait paresseusement sa main dans les cheveux du roux.

Il leur fallut bien vingt minutes pour que leurs respirations retrouvent un rythme normale, une autre vingtaine de minutes avant que leurs corps ne finissent par refroidir un peu. Mais en dépit du fait que Greg se soit essuyé avec la serviette, il se rendit compte que son torse était toujours humide. Il se retourna et entendit un reniflement.

« Mycroft ? »

Il renifla encore une fois, incitant Greg à se retourner pour voir de nouveau des larmes couler sur le visage de Mycroft. (

« Mycroft ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Mycroft renifla et leva les yeux vers Greg. Greg qui semblait soucieux et dont les mains avaient trouvé le visage de Mycroft pour en essuyer les larmes.

« Est-ce que je t'ai blessé ? » demanda-t-il conscient que le ventre, le torse, les bras…et tout le corps de Mycroft était recouvert de contusions, de morsures, de marques rouges causées par ses ongles. « Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolé…»

« Non, non. » répondit Mycroft rapidement. « Tu as tout fait très bien. »

« Eh bien… »

« Je suis heureux. » dit Mycroft en voyant un petit sourire jouer sur les lèvres de Greg.

« Heureux ? »

« Oui ! » acquiesça Mycroft.

Greg se fendit d'un vrai sourire et essuya les larmes de son amant.

« Des larmes de joie ? »

« Joie, bonheur, appelle-ça comme tu veux… » dit Mycroft en se penchant en avant pour presser ses lèvres contre celles de Greg en un baiser tendre.

Et il ne pleura plus.

XxX

Merci de votre lecture, et à bientôt :)


End file.
